Abused Love
by DonoBionic
Summary: Kaede is abused by her mom, blah blah. This an old A.U Fanfiction that I'm not pleased with and my sister OreoTWIGGY is making a parody so I had to post the original. Futanari! Chick has a dick! Don't like dont read but if u do please review cuz I hate this :(


A/N: this is an old, lame, A.U. Fanfiction of ManaXKaede I wrote let see two years ago. It's cliché i know but my sister on here (OREOTWIGGY) wrote alternate version so I have to post the original!

Warning: Futanari! Chick has a dick!

READ ON~~~!

* * *

Kaede Nagase was a 17 year old girl. At school she was a laid back friendly ninja, but at home of was a whole different subject. Kaede had an abusive mother. Her mother drank alcohol way too much, she was neglectful woman that never paid attention to Kaede. She would beat on Kaede because the ninja looked so much like her father who had abandoned them along time ago. Sure Kaede was one the strongest girl in class 2-A but she wasn't strong enough to tell anyone about what happened at home. Not even Mana, her girlfriend the only person who truly loved her.

* * *

SLAP!

Ms. Nagase slapped Kaede so hard she fell to the floor.

'Now, you stay here and shut up, alright?!' Ms. Nagase yelled.

Kaede was crying as she rubbed her cheek.

'Alright?!' The lady roared.

'Y-yes ma'am.' The girl sniffed, nodding her head.

Ms. Nagase glared at her before leaving the house.

'I'm leaving, I'll be back... Whenever, you dyke.' Ms. Nagase growled. Kaede flinched when she when she heard the door slam.

Soon she broke down crying. Her eyes stung from the tears that just wouldn't stop.

_'Im so stupid, I shouldn't have untold her I'm dating Mana.'_ Kaede mumbled, turning her head at the thought.

Her breathing was heavy as she let the pain and anger years stream down her bruised face. Suddenly she heard a thumping sound come from her window. Kaede stood up and made her way to over. She opened it and saw Mana.

'Hey.' Mana smiled, nodding at her girlfriend.

'Hey.' Kaede sniffed, waving softly.

Mana was wearing some black combat boots, some grey skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and a black hoodie. She climbed into Kaede's room and hugged her girlfriend. When Mana pulled back her and smile faltered.

"Kaede, what happened to you?" Mana asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Kaede said, turning away from Mana.

"You have cuts, bruises, you're crying and it looks like someone slapped the taste out of you.' Mana said turning Kaede back around softly. Mana caressed Kaede's cheek with the red mark.

'Who did this to you?' Mana asked putting her hands on Kaede's waist.

'I-I don't think I should say...' Kaede mumbled.

'Well, okay, just remember that... You can tell me anything, you know that right?'

_I should tell her... I-I trust her... I shouldn't keep secrets like this...'_

'Right?' Mana asked again.

Kaede's tears came back as she fell in Mana's asked again. Kaede tears came back as she fell in Mana's arms.

'Kaede...' Mana whispered catching her girlfriend. Kaede closes her eyes and let out a gasp as tears leaked from her eyes.

'My mom!' Kaede sobbed, 'My mom... She's been beating me ever since I was little.' Kaede sniffed.

Mana's eyes widen upon hearing this.

'And... She's always neglecting me, drinking and calls me names like slut, whore, and today she called a 'dyke...' Kaede paused as she looked up at Mana ' B-because I told her I'm in love with a girl.' She said wiping her eyes. Mana wrapped her arms around Kaede. Kaede cried into Mana's chest and grabbed her shoulders as she did.

'I... Can't take anymore of this... Mana... I'm not strong enough.' Kaede sobbed softly.

'Kaede, you don't have to be strong by yourself.' Mana said stroking Kaede head softly.

'I love you... And I'll be strong for you... Anytime you feel you just have to cry, let me know... And I'll come over here.' Mana said softly.

'I-I love you too thank you Mana.' Kaede smiled looking at Mana.'

Mana caressed Kaede's check again and she leaned forward to kiss her. Once they're lips met sparks flew.

Mana pulled back and shared into Kaede eyes.

'Do you want me to kiss and make it better?' Mana asked.

Kaede smiled and nodded.

'Where all did she hit you?' Mana asked softly.

'O-on my back and shoulders and my arms.' Kaede mumbled.

Mana frowned at the thought of that women hitting her girlfriend.

Mana took off Kaede's shirt and started to massage Kaede's shoulders. Kaede closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Mana began to run her hand over Kaede's back softly. She saw some bruises and frowned, but it lifted as she started to kiss Kaede's back. Kaede started to moan softly.

Mana kiss up Kaede's back until she got to the back of her neck.

'Mana~' Kaede breathed out.

Mana smiled at how Kaede moaned her name. Kaede turned around to face Mana kissed Kaede gently and went to her neck.

'Ahh... Mana.' Kaede mewled once again. Mana nipped and lick on Kaede's creamy neck.

'You're really sensitive, Kaede.' Mana whispered.

'That probably makes her beatings hurt worse.' Mana thought.

Mana continued to kiss lower but stop as she felt some fabric rub against her chin.

'Kaede... Can I?' Mana asked. Kaede nodded.

'I trust you Mana with my body... Because I know you won't hurt me... Ever.' Kaede murmured softly. Mana raised her head up to kiss her as she unhooked Kaede's bra. Mana pulled back and captured a nipple in her mouth.

'Mana...!' Kaede gasped. Mana teased left nub with her fingers and worked her tongue against the right.

Kaede arched her back into Mana's touches.

'Do you feel good, Kaede?' Mana whispered against the erect nipple. Kaede nodded her head quickly not trusting her voice.

Mana resumed her actions making Kaede shiver and groan.

'Nnnh!'

'You're so beautiful Kaede~'

Kaede who was somehow shifted onto Mana's lap felt Mana's member pressing against the center of her pants, and started to grind against it.

Mana gasped and moved back against her, holding onto her girlfriend.

'M-mm!' Kaede clutched onto Mana, and gently began yo whispered in her ear.

'Please, Mana I want.. I want to feel you.' She panted.

Mana nodded and gently laid Kaede down. She began to remove the squinted eyed girls pants down her slender legs. Mana began to stroke Kaede's sex through her panties feeling her wetness. Mana finally slipped a finger inside her panties and thrusted.

'Mmmm!' Kaede bit her lip to cover her moaned. Mana kissed her girlfriend, using her tongue to spread her lips as she explored Kaede's forbidden territory. She was pleased at his she was the only one who could see Kaede like this.

After achieving greater moans Mana added another digit into Kaede's tight pussy. Kaede immediately broke the kiss she and Mana were participating in, throwing her head back.

'Oh God!' Kaede screamed. Mana's smile never left her face as she moved her fingers in a faster pace. Kaede bucked her hips to meet Mana's fingers. She reached her arms up around her girlfriend's neck to pull her down. The teens gazed in eachothers eyes as Kaede's breath caressed Mana's lips. Suddenly Kaede's pussy clenched up around Mana's fingers as she came.

'I love you Mana!' Kaede climaxed. Mana pulled out her fingers and sucked them clean before kissing Kaede to let her taste herself. Kaede pulled back and looked at Mana up and down.

'What?' Mana asked.

'This isn't fair... I'm all naked and you still have clothes.' Kaede pouted playfully. Mana chuckled at Kaede as took off Mana's hoodie, shirt, and unzipped/unbutton her jeans, pulling them off. She then lowered her boxers letting her harden length spring out.

Kaede blushed heavily at it. 'W-what am I suppose to d-do with it..?'

Mana laughed quietly. 'Just play around with it.' Mana smiled.

Kaede looked at it nervously.

'She's so cute...'

'Stroke it.' Mana whispered in her ear. The girl nodded and wrapped her arm hand around the stiff organ and pulled it softly. Mana let out a soft groan.

'Sorry-' Kaede said nervously.

'No it's fine, keep going just like that...' Mana breathed out.

Kaede stroked Mana's member carefully. When she heard Mana's moans, she moved her hand faster.

'A-ah... Kaede...' Mana grunted, thrusting herself in her hand slightly.

Kaede smiled as she started to get the hang of the hand job.

Mana tried to grab the floor as Kaede kept pumping her length, sweat forming on her forehead.

'K-Kaede... Try fitting it in your mouth.' Mana breathed out. Kaede smiled and gently dragged her tongue along the head. Kaede than took the member whole and swirled her tongue along the sides against the slit that was dripping pre-cum. Mana groaned as she grabbed Kaede's head softly, feeling it bob up and down. Soon a knots formed in Mana's pelvic area, signaling her climax.

'Nnhh..! KAEDE!' Mana shouted.

Kaede swallowed Mana's load.

Mana opened her as Kaede gave her member one last kiss before climbing up to kiss her lips.

Mana grabbed her hips and raised them over her still standing length, lining them up.

Kaede rested her arms on the floor next to Mana's shoulders to balance herself.

'Mana, I heard... On your first time it hurts.' She whispered.

Mana stared into Kaede's narrow, green eyes.

'It will but it'll go away... I promise.' Mana said softly leaning her face up to Kaede's.

Kaede gave her peck and nodded.

Mana thrusted in Kaede softly. Kaede clenched her eyes closed as she began to hiss in pain, lowering herself. Mana blinked softly as she felt something soft fall onto her cheek. She looked up and saw Kaede crying, tears streaming down her face.

'Hey are you alright, Kaede?' Mana asked softly.

Kaede strained to open an eye and to smile.

'I-I'm fine.' Kaede stuttered out.

Mana leaned up and kissed her girlfriends neck to subside the pain. 'Mana, take me...' Kaede whispered the pain finally gone. Mana nodded and thrusted in deeper, up to the hilt, gazing at her love as she gasped..

Mana who had returned home after her and Kaede's session was crashed out on her couch, in her apartment; too exhausted to make it to her bed.

'Kaede sure can wear someone out... Even if it was her first time...' Mana thought groggily. She sighed and finally attempted to fall asleep, running a hand through her hair.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Just ignore it...

'Son of bitch, who could be here at three on the morning.' Mana grumbled getting up from the furniture, sluggishly.

She pulled up her pajama pants and quickly unlocked the door, swinging it open.

'Do you have any idea what time it... Is..?' Mana trailed off looking at who was at the door.

Kaede dressed in a green hoodie, dark jeans, and some regular sneakers with a sack of clothes and other items on her shoulder, stood in front of her girlfriend,.

She looked up from her feet at Mana, with misty green eyes, her cheek redden once again.

Mana, after standing there shocked, took awhile and managed to put two and two together and said nothing as she opened the door, letting the girl inside.

She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto the couch, letting her cry into her chest once again.

With a kiss on the head she whispered soothing things in Kaede's ear as she rubbed her shoulders.

'Its okay... You... You can stay here for as long you want, Kaede-chan.'

FIN

A/N: FUCK! I hate this so much! I had to shorten the ending cuz the author of the parody kept rushing me! XD so the ending sucks, the M scene sucks and just -blaugh! Not my best work! Oh well review and if you want to see the parody go to my fave creators, look for OREOTWIGGY! And you'll see it or ... Just look up m rated negima fanfictions! O_o


End file.
